gamecloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:How to create a game
Anyone can easily create a game on Game cloud. Currently, each game has always the same mission: "You have to reach the key". All the games are in 2D. The map is made of a grid and the grid is made of squares. The game creator creates the map of the game. You can create: Remember the character can go on the left and the right and can jump up to 5 squares. How to create a game * Use the following form. type=create preload=Template:Default game map buttonlabel=Create a game! break=no * You will see a page like this: * Go to the game editor. * Click on the buttons Start, Exit, Wall and Trap to add a start, an exit, a wall and a bomb on the map. * Then click on the map to place the item. The item will then appear. * You can preview the game by clicking on Preview. The game will restart above. * Click on Publish on the site to create the game. * To edit the game, return to the page of the game. Add bombs Start with a simple map: The parchment (at the left) is where you start and the key (at the right) is where you must go to win. Now click on the "trap" button ( Trap ). So you can draw bombs on the map (or remove bombs if you click on it). Click on the grid where you want a bomb to appear. You must let a way for Tux to reach the key. Otherwise, the game becomes unfeasible. Tux can jump up to 5 blocks so if you put 6 bombs one on the other, Tux can't be able to pass over. Add a platform Start with a simple map. Now click on the "wall" button ( Wall ). The wall button represents walls, floors or roofs. So you can draw brick walls on the map (or remove walls if you click on it). Click on the grid where you want a platform. Click on several horizontal grid cells so Tux can move on this platform. If you create a platform too much higher from the ground, Tux won't be able to jump to it so it will remain unreachable, that is to say useless. Count the cells between the ground and the platform. If there are more than 5 cells, the platform is unreachable. Add a wall Start with a simple map. Click on the "wall" button again. Click on the grid where you want a wall. Click on several vertical grid cells so it represents a vertical bar of bricks. If the wall is higher than 5 blocks, Tux can't go over it so Tux needs to find another way. Otherwise, Tux can jump over it and it is only an obstacle. Add a ditch Start with a simple map. Click on the "wall" button again. Instead of digging a ditch, we will build two walls at the left and at the right. If the wall is higher than five blocks, Tux won't be able to jump out of the ditch, so the ditch becomes a trap. You should add bombs at the bottom of the ditch. Otherwise, the player won't win and won't die. It is frustrating. If the ditch is too larger, Tux can't jump over. How to create a game in text mode This method is not recommended. Choose a page name. Click to create the page. Click on the button "Create in text mode". In the text area, write the game map by making a grid of "x", ".", "b", "i" and "o", * "x" is a obstacle, * "." is a position the character can go, * "b" is a bomb, * "i" is the square one, * "o" is where you have to go to finish the game (several arrivals are allowed). Never type a whitespace or anything else! It would destroy the game! To make a perfect grid, be sure every lines have strictly the same length. This map represents the world of the game in 2D. Once you have created your game, click on "Publish". How to create a game from an existing one To duplicate a game: # Click on the "Edit in text mode" button # Copy the text # Type a new page name in the navigation bar # Click on the "Create in text mode" button # In the editing text area, paste the text # Click on "Publish" Your new game should be exactly as the original.